A low temperature poly-silicon liquid crystal display (LTPS-LCD) dominates the flat panel display market due to advantages such as high resolution, instant response, intense brightness and high aperture ratio.
A liquid crystal display panel commonly includes an array substrate and a color film substrate, the array substrate and the color film substrate are aligned to form a liquid crystal panel. In general, a gate line or a scanning line, a data line and a common line are disposed on the array substrate. The gate line and the common line are paved by a same layer of metal, the gate line and the common line are formed by a process such as etching, but as the two are adjacent, a short circuit can be caused easily with a result of connection errors.